Torn Apart
by jackie-88-ac
Summary: They had a great relationship...until she started to float away, literally. [New Story] AXC


Wheee! Lol I'M BACK! MWHAHAHA! Anyway, I'm going to start updating one a month now, no less, I PROMISE! And if I do, you can kill me and rip my head off like Jack the Ripper. (He was a crazed man who cut off prostitute's head because he felt that it was wrong. 0O) Anyway, enjoy this new story!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart-aleck ways to say that I don't own Gundam SEED/GSD XD

* * *

Torn Apart 

Chapter one: Unwanted Visitor

She slowly opened her eyes and heard a soft buzzing sound circle around her. A mechanical smell intoxicated her senses; she wriggled her nose, trying to rid the smell of rubbing alcohol. Her amber orbs darted around the room, frantically trying to figure out where she was. She stared at her right arm, puzzling over if she would move it or not. She made it twitch a little, shutting her eyes, expecting there to be agonizing pain. It didn't come. A look of relive crossed her face and she didn't bother to worry about her other arm, although it was bandaged. She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. Oh yes! She was playing hockey when she tripped on an unusual-sized piece of ice. She tensed up at the thought of her falling, hearing something crack. Her boyfriend, Athrun, rushed over to her, with a look of shock, worry and pain, and then everything went black.

"Oh, you're up," a voice echoed through the silent room. Cagalli whirled her head up from gazing at her bandaged leg to see the face of her handsome Athrun. He smiled at her and placed a small bag containing a tub of ice-cream on the table attached to the end of her bed.

"How…what…huh…?" she started the beginning of her sentences but never got the chance to finish them.

"How are you feeling?" he sat beside her on the iron cot and began to caress her cheek lightly.

"Fine…just a little confused…and sore." She stated, looking for her doctor to report on her injuries. Athrun seemed to read her mind and reached over to push the red button, just over the headboard.

"You fell during the hockey tournament, and everyone is worried right now. It's suspected that Meer caused you all this trouble." He held a grim face, filled to the brim with hatred. Meer had been his last girlfriend, and he broke up with her when he found out that she had been dating him only because of his social status and money. Now she was after him again, trying to get Cagalli hurt or disgraced in anyway possible. (I decided to bring Meer in here. Hey! That rhymes!)

"But there was a giant lump of ice that tripped me, and Meer was nowhere to be seen during the game. I saw her on the other side of the campus!" she protested. Even though she hated Meer, she was not going to let people blame her just because of stupid assumptions.

"Don't yell. It might trigger the pain in your leg again. The doctors had a hard time fixing your leg because of all the muscles." he reminded her.

"I wasn't thinking of that, and now you've reminded me again. And everytime you do that, it hurts." she howled in pain. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Just then a doctor came in.

"Hmm…your leg seems to be broken and you'll need to stay off of it for a while." Dr. White said, with a small cough. The couple sat listening intently, wanting to know exactly HOW long it would take to heal. Dr. White stared back at them, not knowing the reason for the uncomfortable silence. He cleared his voice.

"Ahem…is there something I could help you with…?" the semi-creeped doctor tilted his head to the right, with Athrun and Cagalli's head trailing behind him. Then he tilted his back to the left: same thing happened. He frowned and began to become impatient. He snapped his fingers and got their attentions back. The young couple shook their heads and asked when she could have her cast taken off.

"About 5 weeks, since you broke the fibula and tibia." (I have no idea what I'm taking about.)

"I see, thank you," Cagalli thanked the doctor, who left mumbling something about teenagers having no idea how to treat adults properly, how he had other patients to tend to and how they were wasting his time. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow up at the direction White left in and she looked up at Athrun, who looked down at her. She hated the height difference between them. Somewhere in her lifetime-she forgot when-she vowed to become taller than him. Coming back to the situation, she spewed some inapt words and cursed the doctor to hell. Athrun chuckled and ran his fingers around in her soft, golden-nonetheless messy-hair.

"So…are we going to eat that ice-cream or not?" she eyed the blue plastic bag that reminded her of Athrun's hair. He ruffled her hair and got up, poking his head out the door to tell the nurse to get two bowls and a spoon. The nurse giggled and blushed, promising to return with the utensils. Athrun sighed and retreated back to Cagalli's side.

"Sometimes I wonder if it is a good thing for you to have such good looks and gentlemanly civility. I mean, everytime you talk to a woman or a young teenage girl, they turn all ditzy and squeal like school-girls. It just creeps me out how you do that." Cagalli told her boyfriend, narrowing her glistening eyes at him.

"But it worked on you too," he stated with a smirk. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft lips. Cagalli looked taken aback, but settled in his strong embrace.

She pulled away from him and protested, "T-That's different."

"How so?"

"You were the one to chase me. You were the one that started it." She enlightened him, returning the smirk. He again grinned at her. It was that striking smile that drew her to him. The one that made her knees weak and her send her mind into a world of blurriness. Suddenly, a knock erupted from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a very slutty-looking and skimpy-dressed nurse. She didn't see the shocked blonde and stepped inside the room.

"Hey, pretty boy," she purred, pushing a small cart loaded with whipped cream and a few condoms, other than the bowls and spoons. Athrun sat there staring at the nurse then switched his gaze to the cart then back at Cagalli. Cagalli knew that the bitch couldn't see her behind Athrun but her deadly temper was unleashed. It was that moment when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screeched and pointed at the nurse, who was shaken up. Cagalli took a good look at the cart and her eyes were set ablaze.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She wanted an answer NOW.

"I'm v-v-very sorry, miss. I-I-I-I thought….I d-don't know what I was t-thinking!" The nurse placed the bowls and spoons next to the ice-cream and bowed down to the couple several times. The whore then gripped the handle of the cart tightly and drove the cart hastily out of the room and down the hall, bumping into innocent staff members and patients.

"The nerve..." Cagalli uttered under her breath. Athrun looked as if he had seen Kira in a tutu dancing ballet. In other words: stunned. Clearing his mind of all superfluous thoughts, he got up and spooned a generous amount of mango tango ice-cream into a bowl and handed it to Cagalli. Then he took the rest for himself, which was less than one quarter of the whole container.

"Anyway….I called Kira and Lacus. They should be here in about…3…2…1," he counted down. Just then, Kira and Lacus appeared out of nowhere and made Cagalli jump a little.

"The way you can predict them is…what's the word…UNNATURAL." The amber-eyed blonde teased. Her OLDER twin brother and his pink-haired singing sensation girlfriend just grinned at them and Lacus sat on the other side of her bed.

"Hope you're feeling better," a worried expression won over the cheerful face she always had on. Cagalli put her warm hand on to Lacus' and beamed at her.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Just then, Dr. White emerged from the busy corridor and told them that Cagalli need rest and that people shouldn't bother her while she was recovering. Her best friends then gave the meek doctor a glare and reluctantly left the hospital room. Athrun gave her a kiss and told her that he would be back in the morning. She didn't want him to leave and gave him her irresistible pout. As much as he wanted to stay with her all night, he couldn't and told her that he would treat her to dinner at any restaurant IF she stayed in bed until morning. Cagalli quickly agreed and snuggled under the soft white covers with out disturbing her broken leg and other minor injuries including a slight twist in her left arm.

--Next Morning--

Morning came and she was awoken by a soft creak at her door. She looked up curiously and saw a flash of pink.

"Lacus…? What are you doing here at," she took a glimpse of the digital clock on her metal nightstand, "7:08 in the morning?" she rubbed her eyes only to see Meer, standing at the front of her bed.

* * *

Wow...I actually wrote something that was OVER 1000 words! I'm so happy right now. I started this yesterday, and finished it today. Hmm…took me about 2 hours. That's a long time. Anyway, I wrote this chapter long only because it was the first one and I wanted to start out well. I don't know if you consider this well, but that's the best I can do for now. I wouldn't mind any constructive feedback. Right now, I am begging for some reviews. But no flames please. 

Until next time!

-Jackie


End file.
